


Puzzle Disaster

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Oswald and Edward's Adventure in Clone Parenting [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, M/M, Toddlers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Little Ed doesn't always understand how to talk to people and he isn't the best at making friends. So little Os tries to impress him by solving a puzzle.Images from askoswaldandedward on tumblr





	Puzzle Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact gifted children can do 150 piece puzzles at the age of four and I imagine little Ed would be able to do those in about 20 to 30 minutes so a 25 piece would be way too easy.
> 
> I read an article saying that giftedness is measured in layers and layer three is solving puzzles. completing mazes, using computer on their own, and learning to read on their own without being prompted (usually without having to sound out words, however, this is not required to be considered layer three, if other factors usually categorized as layer three behavior are present), and reading about 2-5 years above their age level, at the age of 3 1/2 to 4 1/2. I imagine little Ed to be somewhere on the scale between layer two, beginning to use computers, and solving 35-100 piece puzzles, and layer three. So he can solve puzzles and mazes and is beginning to read and solve beginner math problems.

Oswald watched as the younger version of himself walked determinedly towards the younger Ed, who was curled up on a bean bag chair in the office with a picture book on volcanoes. Ed had told him once that as a child he had preferred to spend time by himself, reading books, solving puzzles, catching bugs to study, and people watching. As he got older his interests moved toward more complex things like chemistry sets and math equations and word puzzles.

Basically, he wasn't a people person, and the few attempts he'd made to make friends had ended horribly. Usually because the kids already saw him as the weird geeky loner. That or he'd say something that was apparently not acceptable or odd and the other children would get angry or write him off as a freak.

Eddie, followed this pattern, with the exception of the older Ed. Oswald's younger self had been trying his best to get the other toddler to play with him, and had some degree of success. However, there were times when Eddie flat out refused, either not liking the game Ozzie picked, or not liking how bossy the other was. Once Ozzie had tried to let Eddie pick the game, but quickly discovered that his and Eddie's interests were very different.

Ozzie stopped in front of the other toddler and stomped his foot. Eddie put his book down, (he could read a little, usually by sounding words out, mostly he liked the pictures), and looked up. Ozzie grabbed the other child's wrist and dragged him from the room, an older and curious Oswald following. Ozzie led them into the main sitting room (living room, lounge, whatever you wanted to call it), where Ed had set up one of those small plastic tables with child chairs. A shelf with puzzles and books and toy box were in here as well.

This is why Ed had taken so long shopping, he had brought home not only an entire wardrobe for the toddlers, including tiny suits for social functions, night clothes, clothes for outdoor play, and stuff they could swim in when warmer weather came around, but also toys. At least two dozen stuffed animals were in the room the toddlers shared, and another bookshelf filled with books. Board games, puzzles, legos, building blocks, a doll house, (he ordered custom figurines of the rest of the family including Wally, Echo, and the kitties), a tea set, and other toys meant for young children.

Outside in their yard was a new and fully assembled play set and a toy play house with a complete fake kitchen, bathroom, and furniture. Ed had seemed sheepish when Oswald saw it but he was quick to assure his husband that it was probably best to have things to entertain the children with.

"I didn't go overboard?"

"Oh yes, absolutely you did. But we can afford to spoil our children and I fully intend to."

And that had settled that. Ed was sitting on the couch reading, huh, where had Oswald seen that before, and put down his book to watch as little Os pulled a 25 piece penguin puzzle off the shelf.

"I'm gonna make this, all by myself! Then you haf to be my fweind." He declared setting next to little Ed.

Eddie looked lost, head cocked to the side like a puppy. "Ozzie you-"

"No! You watch!" Ozzie stated and set to work on the puzzle. Older Ed watched on amused and handed his younger self his fidget cube out of his pocket, and leaned in to whisper,

"Give him some time."

He settled back into the couch, with his husband now curled against him and continued reading.

It took about fifteen minutes for Ozzie to finish before turning to his friend who was playing with the cube and trying not to look bored.

"Done!"

"You took fowevow!" Uh oh.

Little Ozzie burst out crying and little Ed looked dismayed. Ozzie flung the puzzle off the table and ran from the room. Ed and Os looked at each other and then to the dejected and teary-eyed toddler still in the room. Oswald sighed and went after his younger self and left Ed to deal with mini Ed.

"I didn't mean to!" Cried the toddler.

"I know, it's ok," he said hugging his younger self to him.

"Listen, not every little boy and girl is going to like what you like, and they aren't all going to understand ok? I know you're a really smart boy, and that it's frustrating when the others can't do something you find easy, but not every one is good at the same things. You have to learn to appreciate what others are good at. Yes, Ozzie took longer to finish the puzzle than you would have, but he's not as good at puzzles as you are, and pointing that out hurt his feelings. Can you think of something he is good at?" Ed prompted.

"The kihhies like him bettew. He pways house bettew."

"See, you just need to learn to do things you both like, and if one of you is a little better at it don't point out that the other isn't. Instead, offer to help them, or make a suggestion on how to do it better, but don't sound like you're bragging about being better. Try to think about their feelings."

Little Ed nodded then his eyes lit up. He rushed up the stairs, as fast as a four year old can rush, which meant he crawled up some of them. Ed sighed and started picking up puzzle pieces.

Little Ed ran into the room he shared with the other toddler and dug through their stuffed animals until he found a kitty plushy. He smiled and attempted to run back down stairs, but ended up scooting down on his butt rather than risk falling down the stairs running. He ran into the office where little Ozzie was curled up on the bean bag Eddie had previously occupied.

Little Eddie approached nervously and tapped the sniffling toddler on the shoulder.

"Your kihhy," he said holding out the stuffed toy to the other boy.

"But, I was slow wif the puzzle," sniffled the other child.

"Siwwy, you'we alweady my fweind!" Eddie smiled and handed the plushy over to a now equally grinning Ozzie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Given my long note at the beginning, this means that as Ed learns more and sounds out more words he will have clearer speech and wider vocabulary than little Os.


End file.
